dracula_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula
Full Name: Dravidian Mitani (Uses the alias of David Martin) IMVU Username TheMurderDoll Race: Vampire Title(s): Dracul (The Dragon/The Demon) The Vampire Lord Nickname(s): Dracula The Prince of Darkness Lord, Prince, Sire (Addressed by his underlings) Age: 1010 Date of Birth: 28/07/1003 AD Place of Birth: Maghas, Alania (Modern day Republic of Ossetia-Alania, Russian Territory) Gender: Male Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: Vigilante Former Warlord (Circa 11th - 15th Century) Former Holy Knight (Crica early 11th century) Religion: None (Has renounced God) Formerly Christian Status: Active Alignment: Chaotic Neutral General Appearance: Before his transformation into the Prince of Darkness, Dravidian was a handsome and well known face within his homeland. A rounded face and strong jawline added to his looks, while he bore long dark hair and plenty of stubbled facial hair, his swamp green eyes a unique feature of his, as neither of his parents possessed them. His tall stature denoted him both as a prominent male figure and a warrior, while his muscular build added only to his reputation. After his fall, Dravidian took on a darker appearance. He still retained certain elements of his looks, but his skin grew paler, and the irises of his eyes turned a blood red. His hair grew darker still, turning from a dark chocolate brown into a midnight black. However, his true form now lay in his more monstrous side. A being resembling a demonic bat-creature, with black and crimson skin, long claws and talons, and vast wings. If Dracula does not feed for an extensive period of time, while he will not die, he will become severly weakened and gaunt. His skin will sag, his hair will grow grey and lank, and his eyes will turn from a blood red to a dull yellow. He will also become physically weaker and more of his magical abilities will become temporarily unavailable the longer time goes on, until the next he drinks fresh blood. Hair Colour: Midnight Black (Formerly Dark Brown) Hair Style: Long and straight Eye Colour: Red (Formerly Green) Skin Tone: Pale Height: 6'2 Weight: 189 lbs Build: Muscled, with a low portion of body fat. Scars: None (Thanks to rapid cellular regeneration) Tattoos: None Piercings: None Other Distinguishing Marks: Fangs (Extendable) Father: Hiriah Mitani (Deceased) Mother: Zaraella Mitani (Deceased) Brothers: None Sisters: None Sons: Tusan Mitani (Deceased) Daughters: Solania Mitani (Deceased) Other: Solana Mitani (Wife, Deceased) Allies: *Theresa Sampson *Elana Mayer Enemies: God The Catholic Church Satan Satan's followers Overall Personality: Dracula is neither a hero nor a villain, always having edged between the two. In the days before he was cursed, Dravidian was a generous friend, a kind son, a loving father and a brave warrior, who would have gladly sacrificed himself for the greater good at any moment's notice. However, when he was turned, coupled with the news of the death of his loved ones, the darkness within him grew, and he became a cold and merciless figure. While he was not outwardly malicious, he spared none who crossed him and began to view all life as corrupted and without remorse. So began his descent into the legendary figure of darkness. However, despite his nihilistic views, Dracula does retain a sense of humour, albeit if twisted slightly, and is capable of emotions such as love. While not a follower, Dracula does follow his own code of sorts, namely that of never harming an innocent or causing unnecessary suffering to others. Having had to adapt to the modern world, Dracula now takes interest in many things such as technology and comics, finding much of the material and inventions of 2014 intriguing. Likes: Blood (Needs it to sustain himself) Dry Humour Intelligence In Others Solitude The Night Junk Food (Although does not require it) Modern Technology Dislikes: Blood (Hates having to live like an animal) Stupidity Crowded Spaces Daytime Dr Pepper Overcomplication Fears: Bloodlust overtaking him Never being able to truly die Hobbies: Reading Comic Books Playing Video Games Surfing The Net Looking Up Victim/Driminal Data Physical Skills: Enhanced Strength - As befitting of all Vampires, Dracula possesses enhanced strength, but more greatly so, due to his absorption of Judas Iscariot's powers mixing with his own holy-given abilities. He is easily able to lift fully armoured foes over his head, tear open steel doors and deliver bone crushing blows to humans and lesser supernaturals. Enhanced Speed - Likewise, between Judas and Dravidian's own abilities, his speed is that of lightning. Enhanced Dexterity - Dracula's reflexes and agility are also superhuman given his cursed blood. Enhanced Durability - Dracula has immense durability and is extremely hard to physically damage, especially given his rapid cellular regeneration. Hand-to-Hand - As a warrior in the days before he was turned, Dravidian learnt the ways of war, including rigid unarmed training. Intellectual Skills: Manipulation - Over the years, Dracula has learned to become quite the manipulative figure at times, often using the skill to play certain people off against one another for his benefit. Strategical Thinking - The ways of war taught Dravidian to embrace the art of strategy, to both defeat his foes and protect himself and those that he cares for. Photographic Memory - Through his own honed memory and his Blood Telepathy, Dracula has an almost photographic memory and can recall astounding amounts of information. Magical Skills: Many of Dracula's magical abilities were stripped from him during his defeat and sealing, so he must accquire them once more if he wishes to truly put his immortal existence to and end. However, he still retains several of these abilities. Blood Empowerment - A vampire's necessity is the blood of human beings, to sustain their power and give them nourishment. Blood Telepathy - Biting a person and drinking their blood can also provide Dracula with that person's memories. Mist Form - Dracula can dissolve his figure into a cloud of mist, whether for hiding or infiltration purposes, although he cannot maintain a mist form for more than a short period of time. Cellular Regeneration - Dracula's cells provide him with rapid regeneration, healing from things such as cuts, gouges, burns and so on in a matter of seconds, while injuries such as fractures and broken bones, damaged organs, would take longer to heal. Hypnosis - While not as strong as it used to be, Dracula can influence those of lesser will to do his bidding. Camoflague - Dracula can use his transformation skills change his appearance and those of the clothes he is wearing. Weapons: On his fall from grace, a mysterious blade manifested seemingly from Dracula's own will, known as the Chaoseater. The sword, far too heavy for a mortal man, is easily wielded by the vampire lord, and like himself, empowers itself by taking the lives of others, the decorative faces of lost souls upon its blade durning a dark red as it drinks from blood. He can summon the blade at his leisure. Clothing Style: During his reign of Alania and later Romania, Dracula took to wearing many heavy leather coats of blacks and reds, usually accompanied by armoured bottoms. However, in adjusting to the modern world, he has had to change to fit in, although he still is fond of leather, owning at least two modern leather jackets. Armour: Dracula's armour is a draconic resembling set of warped black and crimson plate, which like his sword, he may summon at any time. Background Dravidian Mitani was born on the 28th day of July in the year 1003, in Marghas, Alania. Son of one of the city's most prominent warriors, Dravidian was brought up in expectancy to carry on his father's legacy. Hiriah Mitani was famed throughout Alania for having bested some of their toughest enemies, from Saxons and Vikings to Turks. The land itself had fallen under the influence of Christianity a century ago now, and the inhabitants were all devouts of God, Dravidian no exception to the rule. The Lord was the main focus in their lives, and everything they strove to do was in his name. In time, Dravidian grew to manhood, having earned a reputation as a stout warrior, but als as a generous and kind man, and a friend to all who knew him. It was through this he attracted the attention of a girl from another prominent family, Solana Kiashe. The two quickly became friends and soon, began a romantic relationship, much to the delight of their parents. Soon, under the name of God, the two were married. Concieving a child on their wedding night, Solana gave birth nine months later to a healthy and happy little girl, who the couple named Solania. Shortly after her birth, Dravidian, as well as his father were called upon by the Alarian monarchy for a military expedition to the south, against the first uprisings of the Huns. The company were gone for over a year as they bravely fought their adversaries, emerging triumphant in the end, at the loss of several of their number. Returning to the city, Dravidian reunited with his family, and Solana was soon pregnant once more, later giving birth to the couple's second child, a boy. Dravidian named him Tusan, after a famous Alani warrior who lived centuries ago. Throughout the years, Dravidian embarked on more military exploits in the name of his King, until the year 1036, his thirty third year. A herald travelled to the city, and called for all the warriors to gather. The man was a representative of the Vatican, the seat of the Pope, the most holy man on Earth who was said to be the spokesperson of God almighty himself. He called for only the bravest of warriors to come forth, to face a threat the Pope himself had ordered to be cleansed from the Earth: Vampires. Many were stunned into silence, until Dravidian stepped forward and offered his services. The only thing he asked in return was the protection of his land and family while he was gone guaranteed by the Vatican. His request granted, he bid his family goodbye. It was the last time he would ever see them. Dravidian set out with the herald to the Vatican, where he was secretly inducted into the Order of St Michael. Here, he was blessed as God's chosen to fight the demons, given holy relics and weapons for his cause, before he was sent out to put an end to their reign once and for all. Given the information on their attacks and previous locations, he scouted the lands of Europe and Asia for five long years, dispatching any undead he came across, and his reputation as God's Holy Warrior grew. After month of interrogation, he learned of the location of the vampire lord: Israel. He set off the vanquish the terror, unaware of the events that would unfold, and result in his eternal torment. Upon his entry in to Israel, he found the land overrun by the undead, and battled through their ranks to their leader. A vicious fight ensued, Dravidian confident of his victory though his faith. The vampire lord taunted the man, asking him if he knew what the fate of his land and loved ones was. Dravidian strove on, battling the creature down to its last, when the vampire revealed the Church wanted him dead, as he was none other than Judas Iscariot, the betrayer of Christ. As a result of his betrayal, when he had been sent to Hell, Satan had both gifted him and cursed him to walk the world once more as a vampire. And so he returned, and spread his 'gift' across the land, his hunger insaitable. He then told Dravidian that the Church had lied to him. There was no protection of his land, of his friends and family. Judas' own horde had overrun Alania the year past and slaughtered everyone and everything. With this, Dravidian was caught off guard, and Judas bit him, fusing his own vampiric curse with the holy power in Dravidian. Enraged, he overpowered Judas with his new found strength, and ripped the beast's heart out, crushing it in his hands, before decapitating the monster. Judas was dead, but his end had given rise to a far greater darkness. Dravidian felt the darkness within him growing and started to develop newfound powers, and took on a new appearance, his skin greying, his hair darkening, his eyes turning to blood red. He suddenly felt the thirst within him for human blood, and as much as he fought against it, it would not go away. Food nor drink saited him, and it was that he was about to feed on a young stableboy when he realised he had become the thing he had set out to kill. His son would have been the same age the last he saw him, and he took pity on the boy, telling him to leave, instead finding a cow and feeding on the animal. It was then he came across a woman who had apparently sought him out. Her name was Elana, and she was both beautiful and enchanting, making him almost forget his wife. No sooner had she allured him, than she attempted to kill him, but he quickly overpowered her. She confessed her role as one of Judas's followers, but saw that Dravidian had become something more than Judas, more than just a vampire. Wielding both holy and dark powers intermingled into one, he had become akin to God and the Devil himself, in physical form. Elana traveled with Dravidian to Alania, for them to see the ruined land. The dead lay in their droves and the air was still thick with smoke from all the burnt Earth and buildings. Dravidian and Elana traveled to Marghas, where he discovered the bodies of those he had known, including his own wife and children. His sanity broke, and he declared vengeance on the Church, and on God himself, for decieving him and stripping him of everything he had ever known. He buried those including his wife, children and parents, then set about remaking the land, requiring Elana's assistance in raising the dead and turning them into vampires, establishing himself as the new ruler of Alania. With his ever increasing army, they began to work on a dark castle for their new lord, while he had Elana cast a spell over the land of eternal winter, so that the vampire horde would not be bothered by the sunlight. The vampires he sired were stronger, more intelligent than the previous undead Judas had created. They could sustain themselves for longer periods of time with less blood, introducing the idea of human farming. By now, the Church has received word of the goings on in Alania, and were curious to put an end to the events that they knew they were to blame for. Rumours of the dark figure ruling from atop his castle circulated around Europe, with many suspecting it was an ancient demon having crossed over to the mortal realm. And so Dravidian dubbed himself Dracul, The Demon, with the smallfolk similarly naming him Dracula. The Order quickly sent out a group of warriors to contend with the threat, but upon their arrival into the lands, they were quickly disposed of. Word was sent to Dracula, who had not been discovered by the men sent to find the cause of the disturbance. Expecting retribution from the Church, he silently waited. It came soon, the Pope calling for an all out attack on Alania. The Order arrived in their numbers in the land, besieging the castle, and fighting off the undead inhabitants for weeks. Suddenly, the vampires, wraiths and whatnot withdrew back into the castle and the land itself, with the Order roaring over the victory. It was then that the world turned silent, as the main castle gates creaked open, and a dark figure calmly walked out into the open. Dracula had finally come out to meet his opressors. The army charged the lone man, but the powers he showed decimated them in their hundreds, his fury neverending it seemed. Not even the relics of their God or holy powers worked against the demon. Thoroughly defeated, the heads of the army ordered a retreat, and the Order fled back to the Vatican, leaving Dracula's reign unchallenged for the next two centuries. In the 13th century came the invasion of the Mongols, and Genghis Khan's fight for supremacy. Knowing his army was overpowered, Dracula retreated and fled to the East, to Romania, where he established a new base of power. Settling in, he established his rule over Eastern Wallachia, and continued to rule until the uprising of Vlad Tepes, a member of the Order of the Dragon, also calling himself Dracula. Seeking to end Dravidian's rule, he challenged his foe head on. Dracula thought it amusing, a mere human challenging him, but Vlad had come prepared. The fight between the two was long, and Dracula succeeded in killing his foe, but not before Vlad managed to prepare an ancient weapon, and staked the vampire lord through the heart. Vlad died after, with Dracula now in a state of apparent death, though those who knew their lore of the elder vampires knew that this would not be so. Still, Vlad's army were closing in on the castle, and Dracula was now defenceless. Acting quickly, Elana took her lord's body and placed it within a large stone coffin, magically sealing it, but in doing so, taking away much of his power. With that, she fled the castle, before the army began to tear it apart. The coffin remained sealed, and went undiscovered as the castle fell to ruins, forgotten to the memory of man. It lay there for the next few centuries until it was discovered by excavators of the ruins, and it was later shipped off to America, where upon arrival, it was stolen by a gang of thieves, but left abandoned after they could not access the contents. Now, Dracula has awoken once more, and seeks to end his eternal life..... RP Logs Theme Song Darkness Within - Machine Head